Life's Number One Rule: Got It Memorized
by Jages
Summary: Axel's telling the story here. Ya got that memorized? If not, commit it to memory. AkuRoku.
1. Prologue

_Bwaha, I couldn't help it... I wanted to write a story in Axel's POV. :3 Lol, I hope Axel doesn't mind and behaves like a good boy and writes well for me. Hehe. But anyways, I've actually started Chapter 1 a lil bit, its just gonna take a while. Again, college. *growls* But enjoy the start of this prologue! Axel is quite the character, eh?_

_Also, I apologize for spellings errors and etc. Lol, I need to stop staying up in the wee hours of the morning writing stories. It does horrible things to my brain cells.  
_

**DISCLAIMER**: _KH belongs to Square Enix. I'm sayin' this now so I don't have to put it in every blamin' chapter. If KH belonged to me, I'd let all the fans have whatever fun they'd want with the characters. WORLD DOMINTATION! Got it memorized? _

Life's Number One Rule: Got It Memorized

_Prologue_

Listen up, there are several things I'm about to tell you, so you better pay attention. First of all, my name is Axel. To put it simply, I'm a pyro. Second of all, I'm my own person, a rebel, and I don't like to follow directions. I had a hard enough time growing up. So if I like you, I do, and if I don't, please take no offense to it. Its just the way I am. Third of all, I'm in love with my best friend. And then fourth and last, my best friend is a guy.

So, got that memorized?

Haha, so I bet that y'all are wondering how I got to where I am. Hell, sometimes I don't even know how I got there. But alas, I got there and am now wondering how to tell that blonde kid that I love him. I bet that he doesn't even fell the same. I mean seriously, who would like a bad ass punk kid like me? I'm no saint, I'm the first to admit that... but I do have a heart.

Okay, so everyone has a heart. But, I chose to not listen to mine at times... which that might explain why I get into tons of trouble... but that isn't the point. I don't know how to listen to my heart. I always live in the moment, I never once stopped to actually think about things. Gah, thinkin' might cramp my style, ya know?

But maybe I should learn to do things differently... should I?

Man, change my ways for one person? How messed up does that sound?

And here we go again, my head thinking two different things. See how messed up I am? I mean, I'm Axel dammit! I live in the moment! C'mon man!

But if I want Roxas... gah, love sucks.

Yea, love sucks. Got it memorized yet?

_*COOKIES FOR REVIEWS!*_


	2. Chapter 1

_Woohoo! Chapter One! :D But hehe, Poor Axel... this redhead really shouldn't be thinking to much... 'cause his thoughts tend to wonder. Muhaz! Torture to the redhead! _

_Sorry for it being short. Hopefully these chapters will get longer. _

Chapter 1

It seemed like a nice breezy day in Twilight Town...

Okay, honestly, a nice breezy day? When the hell has that ever happened? Let me rephrase...

It seemed like it should be a nice day in our town, but instead, the sun was shining brightly and the citizens of Twilight Town were melting. There, that seems more closer to the truth.

Anyways, seeing as how the sun seemed to to be enjoying killing everyone, it would be a nice day to stay inside. A nice day to stay inside and do... do what? _Shit..._

Seriously, there is nothing to do in this small town. Roxas claims there is, but I don't see what he sees. He likes to hang out with that _group_ of his. So even though I'm _HIS _best friend, I stay at home alone most of the time. Well, at least during the summer anyways. During the school year I bug the hell out of my short blonde friend. He keeps telling me to bugger off, but deep down, I think he enjoys the attention.

Heh, Roxas. Now everyone I mention the blondie, he keeps creeping into my thoughts and won't leave me alone. Man, what ever did I do to deserve that? I mean, I really do care for the guy, and sometimes it just creeps me out how much I realize I care. Roxas is my best friend, and I find it sickeningly annoying how much I want it to be more. I shouldn't be thinking these things, right? Guys like me should be thinking about girls and shit... man, am I screwed up.

But before I can even dwell on that even more... _thank you phone._

"Yo Dems, whats up?" I silently thank my blonde haired friend for calling me... distracting me from another blonde.

"So Axel,you should so totatlly come to that gig of mine tonight." Demyx chuckled, making me roll my eyes. "Don't forget, you bailed on me last time."

"Trying to make me feel guilty?"

"You bet I am!"

Hearing my friend say that made me laugh a bit. "Alright Dems, I'll be there."

"ALRIGHT!" he squealed. Yes, you read that read, my friend squealed. Seriously, Demyx could be a total girl at times, but I love him anyway. "Then I'll pick you up tonight and we'll head over to the place from your house."

"Sure thing." I reply, trying to think of ways to drag this conversation out, but sadly not thinking of anything.

"Well then, I better get going. I'll see ya tonight!"

"Yea, tonight..."

"Bye!"

I put the phone down and growl. Great. Now I can think again... thinking for me is dangerous. I shouldn't be thinking about things... things that I don't understand. _Arg! You suck Demyx!_


	3. Chapter 2

_EP! Thank you Flying Pencil for the review! I *heart* you! :D_

_Again, any errors are due to stayin' up late and not using my brain. X3 *fails*_

_But muhaz, it's fun to play with Axel. ^^ _

_Enjoy~_

Chapter 2

I have realized that being bored sucks. I mean seriously, who in their right mind enjoys sitting around all day? While waiting on Demyx, I stared at the ceiling, contemplated life, played some games, watched tv, thought of Roxas, then stared at my ceiling some more... overall, it was a pretty worthless day. Although, after staring at the ceiling for hours in a foggy haze, I realized that it makes me think odd things. Sure, I act all goofy when I'm sleepy, but for some reason, staring up at my boring white ceiling, I began to imagine a strange life. In this life, people didn't have hearts to worry about. They didn't need emotions. They solely relied on their strength to get by. Man, if I didn't have a heart, I wouldn't have to worry about these feelings for that little blondie. But alas, my heart sped up everytime I thought about him. _Damn, shouldn't Demyx be here soon?_

Man, waiting isn't fun. Why can't time speed up? Just once? I'd be a little happy Axel if time zoomed by. But unfortunately, the fates were never on my side. Damn, maybe I should bake "The Fates" a cake and get on their good side.

...

"Axel! C'mon already! You lazy bum!" I heard Demyx yelling at me. Gah, I loved my friend, but honestly, ignoring him just to annoy him was fun. "_Axxeelll!_"

I quickly put some of my hair in a rubber band and then sauntered my way into the other room. Demyx just rolled his eyes at me as he grabbed my wrist. "Aw, Dems, I'm sorry for taking _so _long... I just had to sexify myself."

"Axel, no matter what you do, you will always look sexy."

"So I should have went to your gig naked..." I grinned at him very widely. "That would have been sexy, eh?"

"_Axel..._"

I patted my friend on the head. "Alright alright, I'll behave."

"You better!" growled Demyx. Geez, I I forgot how much fun it was to irritate him. "You be on your best behavior tonight."

"And why would I want to do that?"

After getting in the car, Demyx just glared at me. "No cookies for you if you misbehave."

"_But Demyx..._!" I whined. "I love your cookies!"

"Then be a good boy." he told me with a grin.

I just crossed my arms. "Fine, I'll behave."

After our "little argument", the rest of the car ride was silent. Damn, why did Demyx suddenly not have anything to say to me. I didn't need this silence. As you very well know, silence leads my brain into thinking, thinking leads my brain into bad things, bad things turn into things with a certain blonde that I was trying my best to forget at the moment. I hated Demyx for this silence. Sighing, I made a mental note to bring some sugary snacks with me next time I was around my musician friend. A hyper Demyx is a fun Demyx.

"Axel, better not be asleep, we are almost there."

I nodded, thankful that we'd be out of this hellish car ride soon. Then I could go listen to some music and forget about a certain best friend of mine... but no, that wouldn't happen. Y'know, I'm getting sick of fate and everything.

Right before we got there, I got a text from Roxas.

_**Hey Red. Why aren't you at home? I swung by your place hoping that we could hang out or something. Can I meet you somewhere? Its boring as hell at my place!**_

Stupid shitty fate and stupid shitty fate's plane to torment me. Why? What ever did I do wrong? Augh. Maybe I should bake a cake and offer it to someone, maybe then whoever was laughing at me would take pity on me.

"Dem, can I invite Roxas?" I asked, breaking the silence. If fate was going to play tricks on me, I might as well play along. But damn, I suddenly had an urge to whip up a cigarette. Why did I quit? Shitfuckdamn.

"Sure." he said as I inwardly cursed at him some more. Some part of me was hoping that he'd say no. He should have said, "_Nah, tell him that tonight is just DemAx night and that he can't come. He can come some other night though._" But no, my friend had to say "_sure"._ Bloody hell.

I faked a grin and started typing away.

_**Dems has a gig tonight. He said you could come. It's at the same place as last time. We'll see you there.**_

I stared at the phone as the message sent. Dang, what on earth possessed me to ask Demyx to let Roxas come?

_**Thank you for finding a cure for my boredom. I'll see ya in a few.**_

Hah, cure for boredom he says!

Seeing as how I've seen Dems perform these songs countless times, I acutally find these outings boring... though it did give me an excuse to get out of the house. But for Roxas, he actually would enjoy this. He has only seen Demyx perform once, and that was when my musican friend decided that it would be a good idea to steal Roxas and drag his ass with us.

Hmm... in the back of my head, I was vaguely wondering if I should invite anyonelse, just so it wouldn't be me and Roxas. Hah, I remember one time Kairi was hanging with me and Roxas... we got so plastered, but then somehow we wound out playing truth or dare while _very_ drunk. Ah, good times. Well, whaddya know, I should invite the girl, then we could play that game, and maybe she'd dare me to kiss Roxas... _NO! Bad Axel! Don't think such things._

Although, having Kairi around would be an excuse to drink (seeing as how she was the bigger drinker between her and Roxas. Roxas only drinks because Kairi forces him too, and a drunk Roxas is a fun one). But on the other side, Dems would be mad at me for getting drunk. One, he'd be the designated driver for all of us... and two, he'd probably get jealous of watching us all drink while he was up on stage. Hm... a jealous Demyx, a plastered Kairi, an insane drunk but cute Roxas, and then me, the perverted drunk.

_**Hey Kairi, wanna come to Dem's gig and get drunk?**_

"Hey Axel, its time for me to start playing. Hope you enjoy tonight!"

I turned towards my friend and grinned at him. "Break a leg." I told him.

Demyx nodded. "Alright then, don't be too bored!" he laughed and then walked towards the stage. I watched him for a sec, but then my phone buzzed. Ah, Kairi.

_**Drunk! You know me all too well dear Axel. I'll be there in a few! And hey, have Roxas come. We can play Truth or Dare. That was fun the last time.**_

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Kairi. Somehow, we always seemed to be on the same train of thought.

_**Roxy is on his way here. See ya in a few.**_

And that, boys and girls, was how my evening of fun truly began.


	4. Chapter 3

Haha, so I stink at writing drunk people... but I tried! xD

And thanks again for the reveiew Flying Pencil! This chapter... this fun silly drunken chapter, this one is for you. :3 LOL!

Again, any errors are due to me staying up late and typing this. It seems like late nights are the only times that I can type this. xD

Chapter 3

"99 bottles of beer on the wall... _99 bottles of beeeeeer!_"

You bet I was drunk! Drunk offa my ass! And my comrades were drunk too. And you betcha that Demyx was pissed! You could see it from the stage! But hell, I didn't care, I was drunk with my two best friends. We were having a good time, and nobody was going to be able to take our fun away.

"So... Roxas... Axel... truth or dare?"

"WOOHOO!" both me and Roxas yelled. Thankfully, nobody around us would be able to hear our crazy game. Everyone was either talking or listening to the loud music. Man, I should invite myself, Kairi, and Roxas to Dem's gigs more often. Who knew being drunk could be so much fun!

Kairi tried to clear her throat. Both me and Roxas laughed at that. She glared at us before taking another sip of her very toxic alcholic drink. Heh, this was going to be fun. "So, Roxas, truth or dare?" she grinned widely as Roxas began to think over the two choices.

"Hmm... _dare._".

The other redhead took another sip. "Alright _Roxy_, I dare you to go into the women's restroom and glare at all the women coming in and ask them why are they going into the men's bathroom."

Oh dear lord. She did not just dare that.

Roxas grinned widely. "Alright Kai, but you are coming with me." he held out his hand for her. After pulling her out of her chair, a hand was shoved in front of my fire. "And you too." Before I knew it, I was pulled out of my chair and we were headed to the women's restroom. Man, tonight was going to be fun.

-After a couple of more dares-

Demyx came hurling towards us. "_What on earth are you guys doing?_" he hissed at us.

"Shouldn't you be on stage?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Sure, I was drunk, but I enjoyed messing with my musician friend. It greatly amused me. "I mean, all your adoring fans need their Demyx fix."

My blonde haired musician friend growled at me before sauntering off. Man, Dems was pissed. But again, I was too drunk to care. I knew that he'd give me hell about it tomorrow, but for now, I was enjoying myself way to much.

And speaking of having fun...

"Axel, truth or dare." Kairi asked me. She was still giggling. I was amusing that she was either giggling about the last dare(Roxas made Kairi ask a random person if they wanted a carrot-yes, random strange 'wtf' kinda dare, but it was still hiliarious), or she was giggling because the look on Dem's face was priceless at the moment.

I grinned. "Dare."

She seemed to be thinking about what to ask me. Somehow, I was hoping that she'd spring a certain dare on me, but knowing Kairi, it would come up eventually. Maybe.

"I dare you to kiss Roxas."

Hell yea! Thank you for being able to somehow magically always read my thoughts. I freakin' love you Kairi.

"Hear that Roxie-boy, you better pucker up for me."

Roxas blinked at me for a moment. I knew he realized what was going to happen. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I hoped that he wouldn't kill me later for doing this. But, I was dared after all, so he could get mad at Kairi and not me. Besides, we were drunk, its not like he is going to remember tomorrow.

But even before I leaned in, Roxas put both of his hands on my face and kissed me. WTF! I was dared to kiss him... not him kiss me... oh well. I finally got to kiss my Roxie-boy, who was I to question who kissed who.

I could hear Kairi snicker in the background. She was obviously getting much amusement out of this. _Mental note, thank Kai later for this dare. Maybe buy her some ice cream or something._

Moments later we separated. Roxas looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes looked a little darker than normal. Man, I was reading way too much into this. Its only because he is drunk, its only because I am drunk. Dammit Roxas, stop giving me that look. You aren't going to remember tomorrow, you never will remember, and I will never be able to claim you as mine. Gah... I swear... Roxas-

"You taste good." I suddenly heard the blonde boy say. He totally interupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"You taste good." he repeated. Again, Kairi was snickering in the background. Alright Kai, for your next dare, I'm going to make you kiss some random guy. "I mean, you taste _really_ good."

I sighed. "Roxas-"

"I'm going to remember this." he told me as he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. "And then sometime when you least expect it, I'm going to kiss you."

I just rolled my eyes and glanced at Kairi. "See what you did to poor druken Roxie? You turned him into a lovesick drunken boy."

She just smiled at me. I knew that look she was giving me. _You know you want this! You know you love him! _I just growled at her.

Roxas, on the other hand, was enjoying playing with my hand. I had no idea why he found it so fascinating, but I couldn't help but smile. We need to get drunk more often.

"So Kairi... truth or dare?" Roxas asked after a couple of seconds of silence. And yes, he was still holding onto my hand. Curse you and your hand playing with mine.

"Dare."

And without skipping a beat...

"I dare you to kiss some random guy."

OMG! Roxas! I was thinking the same thing! I love you!

Kairi didn't look to pleased, but she nodded. She got up and then patted some guy with long hair. He looked at her, and then she leaned down and kissed him. Haha, poor fellow. Hopefully, he wouldn't think that she tasted so good that he had to stalk her to get more kisses. Man, life can be a bitch.

Anyways... after our game, Demyx finally came around again.

"Alright, how much did y'all drink?"

All of our hands shot up in the air.

"Dis many!" we shouted.

"Augh, you guys are annoying." he sighed. Kairi just giggled.

"But Dems, you _love _us."

"No Kai, I tolerate you. There is a difference." our musician friend shook his head. "Well, looks like I get to drive home a bunch of nutcases."

"And we can sing to you on the way there!" Roxas shouted. "_99 bottles of beeeer...!_"

Demyx whacked himself on the head. "Augh, why am I friends with you guys again?"

"Because you love us." I purred.

"Yea... I'll keep telling myself that." Demyx grabbed his guitar case and pulled each of us from our chairs. Then we went to his car and began our trek. Poor guy, if I wasn't drunk, I'd feel sorry for our friend. But because I was drunk, I was having the time of my life. Again, we should do this more often. Did I say that before? Because we should. It was be a smashing fun time. Yea, lets get drunk tomorrow. Lets get plastered and play more games and act like the stupid idiots we really are.

Or...

"C'mon guys. Its time to leave." Demyx finally shoved us all into his car. "Y'all are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. And I'm not taking care of you guys." my musician friend laughed for a sec. "Got it memorized?"

HEY! Thats my catch phrase. Augh, stupid Demyx. I was going to kill him for saying that... when my headache went away. And fuck, why is the world spinning? _This isn't good..._


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry its so short! I just wanted to get this out so it didn't seem like I was dead. AUGH BEING BUSY! XD_

_Lol, so, I'm considering at one point in the life of this story to do a POV from Roxas. I think that would be fun. :) And I'm gonna add in other characters later! YAY!_

_Anyways, I hope I can make the next chapter longer! I'm gonna try!_

_Lol, Flying Pencil, you are very loved for your reviews and for saying that you could help out with this story and stuff! _

_heartless-lover12: Demyx voilent! XD Like you said, as if! But y'know, someone has to keep Axel in line! And yay! I'm having fun writing from Axel's POV! It makes it fun! Also, thanks for the review!_

_Enjoy the short chapter that shows I'm still alive! :P  
_

Chapter 4

The next morning was hell. Seriously, it was. We all, well, expect for Demyx, had the hangover from hell. Thank goodness Demyx decided to stay with us. I don't know what convinced him to stay, seeing as how I vaguely remember him saying that he'd leave us (or something like that) to ourselves. Oh well, Demyx was here now, and he was staring at me.

"Axel, y'all need to stop drinking." he told me with a grin. "Stop drinking and listen to me play more. I played some pretty kick ass songs." his grin grew even wider. "I even got a phone number!"

"Girl or boy?"

Demyx looked at me funny, and then blushed. Seeing his expression made me laugh. Truth be told, I had no idea of Demyx's orientation, but I still loved the kid anyway.

"Well?" I glared at him. Even though I had a killer headache from hell, I still wanted the opportunity to tease him.

"I'm not telling you." he stuck his tongue out at me. After he said that, I made a move to grab him, but then the world felt dizzy. "HA! Thats what you get for drinking!" he laughed at me. Augh. Must. Kill. Demyx. "Aw, c'mon Ax, you can get up!" Must. Slaughter. Demyx. "Alright... alright... I'll be the good best friend you know and love. C'mon Red, take my hand." I hissed at him as I grabbed his hand. "Ax, seriously, don't drink too much next time. Man, I wonder how Kai and Roxas are handling this morning."

Oh yea, Kairi and Roxas had just as much to drink as I did. Oh crap, this was going to be one interesting morning. "Hey Demyx..." I was still grateful that he held my hand. The world still seemed to be spinning and I didn't think that it would be stopping anytime soon. "Have I told you how much I _loooove _you?"

"Yea, keep sucking up to me and I'll know soon enough." he chuckled. "C'mon Red, lets take you to the couch. Laying down might help."

"Hey Demyx..." I started again. "Thanks again for staying." I flashed him my million dollar cheezy grin.

Demyx smiled back at me. "Yea, I know that I said I wouldn't... but I would have felt bad if I didn't help. Now c'mon, on the couch you go." he helped me onto the couch and threw a blanket over me. "Now you get some rest. I'm gonna check on the others. See ya in a few!" And with that, Demyx literally skipped out of the room. Man, sometimes I wondered if he took anything special to make him act the way that he always did.

...

"Nnng, Axel, wake up."

I felt something poking my head. I didn't want to get up. I was sleepy, I deserved my beauty sleep (after all, I needed that beauty sleep to make me look stunning every day).

"C'mon you." Another voice chanted in. "It's already six pm."

Hearing it was six jolted me up. _What? _How could I have been asleep for that long. How was that possible? Augh. Man, that hangover must've been really bad.

"Well, glad to know that you are awake now."

I looked in front of me to see Demyx, Kairi, and Roxas staring at me. Roxas' finger was still at my head (he greatly enjoyed annoying me by poking my head). "Why did you let me sleep that long? I won't be able to sleep any tonight!"

All three of my friends snickered. "Well..." started Roxas. "You looked too cute to wake up."

"That and we tried to wake you up but you wouldn't even make a sound." said Demyx.

"Yea Ax, you were really knocked out." Kairi finished. "But then again, me and Roxas just woke up a couple of hours. Augh, that was one hangover, huh?"

I nodded at her statement.

"Well, now that everyone is up, want dinner?" My musician friend looked at us all. "I made it myself! Its just spaghetti... but I've been known to whip up a good pasta meal!"

We all nodded at that. I was especially hungry. I had missed lunch, and a hungry Axel can be a dangerous one. Nobody really liked it when I was hungry because I tended to complain alot.

Thankfully, before I even attempted getting up, Demyx helped me off the couch. We all headed towards the kitched to eat our meal. Boy oh boy, I sure was lucky to have such wonderful friends. And yes, I can be sappy at times, so don't make fun of me. I'm still the tough annoying boy you all know and love. I just had my moments. Got it memorized?


End file.
